Moonlight
by misscam
Summary: Under the soft moonlight, she is watching him..


Moonlight  
By Camilla Sandman  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo owns them, but I let them have more fun!   
  
Timeline: Probably after OoT. But it's a short, pointless smut story, because Sierra asked.   
  
Happy now Sierra? You little nag :)  
  
*******  
  
She wasn't quite sure why she was here, standing silently in the shadows, afraid to breathe. Afraid that any second he would turn around and see her, and the moment would be ruined.   
  
He was sitting by the lake, bathing in pale moonlight and shadows from the nearby trees. Only half his face was visible to her, but she could tell he looked thoughtful.   
  
What was he thinking? She never could tell. He was hugging himself, leaning his head on his arms and just watching the moon's reflection in the water.  
  
A gentle wind brushed past, stirring up the water. The reflection broke, and sighing, he turned his head slightly and their eyes met.  
  
She froze in horror. He wasn't supposed to see her, know she had sneaked out after him. She had followed him all the way here and now she was caught.  
  
"Zelda," he whispered.  
  
She stepped out of the shadows, desperately wishing she had taken the time to dress better. The wind lifted her dress slightly, and she shivered.   
  
"Link," she muttered, trying to keep her voice natural. Like it was completely normal for the Princess of Hyrule to be here, in the middle of the night.   
  
He looked at her so intently she nearly squirmed. What was going through his head lately? He'd been acting very strangely. That was part of the reason she had followed him. Part of the reason.   
  
The other part she was afraid to admit even to herself.  
  
"You shouldn't be here."  
  
"I go where I like," she replied.  
  
"It's dangerous, you could have been..." he began, but her eyes flared up even before he'd finished.  
  
"I'm not helpless!" she said a little more harshly than intended.  
  
"I know you're not," he said softly, and her anger died. After a moment, he turned back to look at the lake. She hesitated only a second before joining him. They sat close enough to embrace, yet neither moved.  
  
The wind picked up slightly, the trees groaning as they moved with it. A distant owl hooted. The forest was not quiet, but it was calm. It was a strange feeling, and Zelda let it fill her.  
  
She felt… What did she feel? Duty. Always duty. To Hyrule, to the people, even to this forest.   
  
Tension. Definitely tension. Too much had happened lately, too much she hadn't had time to digest.   
  
Anger. She wasn't quite sure why. But she felt a faint anger, like an echo of something long past.  
  
Fatigue. She was tired. Hyrule looked to her, but who did she look to?   
  
Glancing over at Link, she noticed that he was staring at the sky now, as if the stars held a message to him.  
  
Love. The question she was about to ask Link froze on her lips. Love. She felt love.  
  
She loved him.  
  
She could hardly breathe, staring at him like she had a thousand times before, yet it felt like it was the first time she had seen him.  
  
She loved Link.   
  
He turned to look at her, their faces mere inches apart, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.   
  
"Zelda," he said, a hand moving to touch her face by itself.   
  
She shivered as he touched her, his finger stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, leaning her body against his. It felt so simple, so good, so... Right?   
  
She could almost feel his eyes on her face even through her eyelids. Still, she kept them closed and waited. Waited until...  
  
The first brush of his lips was so brief it was hardly a touch at all. But when she didn't protest, he grew bolder.   
  
His lips stayed on hers this time, softly tracing her lower lip, her upper lip, the corners of her mouth, even the tip of her nose. She sighed, bringing her own hands to his waist and pulling him closer.   
  
She wasn't the Princess of Hyrule now. She was just Zelda, and he was just Link.  
  
He lifted her upper lip and began exploring her mouth, filling her with warmth. The cold wind didn't bother her anymore, just as long as he didn't stop touching her. He went slowly, hesitantly, not daring to touch too much. Maybe he feared she would stop him if he did.  
  
So she took matters into her own hands.   
  
Pushing away cloth, she rested her hands against his bare chest. It rose and fell under her hands as he breathed. He froze somewhat when she persisted in removing more clothes.   
  
"Princess?" he muttered, breaking the kiss to stare at her.  
  
"Zelda," she replied. "Zelda."  
  
He blinked, but before he could ask what she meant, she kissed him. She needed this. He needed this. He didn't protest, and even if he could, he wasn't sure he wanted to.   
  
Pulling her down to lie in the soft grass, he tore slightly at her dress. The fabric was thin; he could feel the heat of her skin through it.   
  
She smiled, squirming to help him pull the dress of her. He could barely breathe as it finally came of, revealing a beauty beyond measure.   
  
Her skin shone like moonlight itself. He wondered if he could go blind from looking at it.   
  
She lifted her head up to meet his kiss, flinging her arms around his neck. It was all he could do to remember to breathe.  
  
"You're – so - beautiful," he muttered between kisses. Her hands had torn most of his clothes of, and the feeling of skin against skin was beyond bliss. Her silky hair was tickling his shoulders, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he had one foot in the lake and the water was cold either.   
  
He body was all the warmth he needed.   
  
The joining of their bodies seemed natural. He didn't even remember how it happened, just the sudden incredible sensation of being inside her.   
  
He looked down at her face, basking in the pale moonlight that radiated from her. She was giving him this.   
  
He loved her. He had always loved her.  
  
"Zelda," he gasped, as his body screamed silently and he drowned in the roar of flames.   
  
They lay silently in each other's arms afterwards, draping themselves in the clothes they could reach. The wind had died, and neither felt cold.   
  
And the moon twinkled down at them.   
  



End file.
